


【速度与激情】【肖兄弟】所有那些不该做的事情 Owen/Deckard PWP 含失禁play

by HAZEL_HE



Category: Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_HE/pseuds/HAZEL_HE
Summary: Summary：所有那些不该做的事情，他们都做了。Warning：按照电影设定里Deckard的婚姻状态为已离异，有提及。时间线瞎搞，Owen没毁容，有放尿play。
Relationships: Deckard Shaw/Owen Shaw
Kudos: 5





	【速度与激情】【肖兄弟】所有那些不该做的事情 Owen/Deckard PWP 含失禁play

Deckard不是个喜欢抱怨的人。他是个典型的大不列颠男人，“能者多劳”，Deckard一直都是如此衡量自己工作强度的。他在公务上总是很认真，这也是为什么找他做活儿的富佬源源不断，他们只需要：付定金，等待作业完成，付尾款。简单轻松，一步到位。Deckard为他这份好名誉所付出的东西不多，他是个背后有家族生意撑腰的杀手，而他的能力也经受过多次验证，就人们所需要的方面而言诚信可靠。可以这么说，在掌控全球前10％财富的精英阶层里，Deckard Shaw的生活算是站在轻松愉快的金字塔尖上。

这是一方面，把好的这方面翻过来，就会出现所有人的人生里都出现的玩意：屎。

说过了，Deckard不是个喜欢抱怨的人。所以当他结束深夜的暗杀任务，拖着二十个小时高强度劳作后疲惫的、迈向中年的身体回家时，他所想要的只是冲个澡，躺在床上一觉睡到自己不再头痛。他已经不再年轻了，即便是条老练的毒蛇，捕猎前的蛰伏也很耗精力。生物钟的被迫错乱让他感到很烦躁，门口那双不属于他的战术靴让这份烦躁雪上加霜。

“Owen，”他用叹息的语调说，“从我家里滚出去。”

客厅里传来玻璃杯落在桌面的脆响，一个愉快的男人嗓音：“为什么？我超想你的。”

Deckard深吸口气，把脱下来的大衣挂在手臂上，将那双靴子踢进鞋柜。他穿过走廊，走进客厅，他的亲生弟弟正盘着条腿坐在沙发上，桌上摆着本应该待在他吧台里的两瓶精酿，有一瓶已经空了。Owen笑嘻嘻地冲他举起只倒满的shot杯：“庆祝你离婚六周年快乐。”

“我好感动。现在你可以滚出去了吗？”

他弟弟扁扁嘴：“你为什么总是对我这么凶？你和妈妈都是，你们从来不对Hattie说脏话，最小的那个就是更受宠。”

那是你没见过妈妈为了让我带上你时抽我嘴巴的样子，Deckard在心里呵呵冷笑。他捡起桌上的空瓶检查标签，50年尊尼获加，Owen非常擅长浪费他的钱：“你要是真的在乎脏话就不应该跑到这儿来，坐在这里我就默认你是来讨骂的。”

Owen不置可否地哼唧了几声，他身上有股浓重的硝烟与酒的混合味道，一道由眉骨向下延伸的血痕大喇喇地横在那张英俊的脸上，被随便抹掉的血干涸在他鬓角和手背。Owen肯定是故意的，但Deckard就是吃这套，他为此痛恨自己。Deckard用曲起的指节抵在Owen的下巴颏上，力道很轻，他弟弟顺从地略侧过脸颊展示开裂的伤口。

询问毫无意义，Deckard也不在乎他都做了什么，说教和伤痛对Owen来说都像放屁一样。他挑起眉毛抽回手，他弟弟把那杯预备多时的特基拉塞进他手里。桌上还零散的摆着瓷盘，其中一个堆满了吃剩的龙虾壳，说明对方不仅拜访过他的厨房，还在这待着有段时间了。青年从小碟子里拈起柠檬叼在嘴里，动作利索地从沙发上爬起来，抬起脑袋朝向他的兄长。他张开的齿列之间咬着切得方正的柠檬角，鲜嫩多汁地等待被吸吮，微微眯起的灰绿色眼睛亮着一线水光。这是个美观的求爱信号。

他们偶尔会睡一觉，从很多年前开始就是这样。Deckard道德观念薄弱，Owen则压根没有道德观念，这让他们搞在一起这个事实变得容易接受。知道这事的人几乎没有。Magdalene可能有点感觉，但以她的世界观而言搞不好会觉得Owen这样挺可爱；Hattie什么都不知道，Hattie是他们精心保护的小妹妹，就她所接触到的事情而言，她称得上是这个家里单纯又正直的温室花朵。

性的邀请通常由Owen提出，他总是在Deckard面前表现得好像自己既缺爱又缺乏指导，事实是什么情况他俩都清楚。Deckard从碟子里捏起一小撮盐，伸出舌尖挤进指头之间把它们舔掉，然后一口喝下小杯子里的特基拉，低头精准地咬住了Owen齿间的柠檬。果肉里酸涩的汁水被迅速而啧啧有声地吮吸压榨，混合烈酒滚进喉咙肠胃，辣得像吞下了一团火。Owen吐掉嘴里纤维皱缩的尸体，一部分新鲜的汁液留在他嘴唇上，看起来亮晶晶的。他凑上去想接吻，却被Deckard摁着脸压了回去，他的手指上还残留盐粒，不知有意无意地捏在Owen的伤处，把人痛得倒吸一口凉气。

Deckard捏着他的脸左右晃，他弟弟像条乖顺的小狗一样任由他摆弄脸蛋，毫无怨言。那双与他模样相近的瞳孔因疼痛和兴奋而缩小，直勾勾地盯着他看，Deckard能听到他呼吸的声音，接着是Owen伸长的舌头舔上他的手心。他的手出过汗，有枪油和子弹出膛后无法避免的火药残屑，味道是咸的。Owen观察着他的反应舔舐到敏感的指根，湿热的触感让杀手保养良好的皮肤本能颤栗，他弟弟的鼻息喷在他指骨，Deckard把手收了回来。

“上楼来，”他最后说，“我帮你处理一下。”

前情提要，Deckard是个典型的大不列颠男人。全世界都知道，大不列颠人总是说糟糕的双关，即使他们的本意并非模棱两可。当两人上楼之后，处理伤口就毫无转折地变成了处理性欲，但总而言之都是Deckard在处理Owen的东西。事情永远都在这样发展。

他们接吻，在脱掉衣服之前上下揉捏对方的身体。Owen用力地舔咬他兄长锋利的唇角，然后是下巴，脖颈，硬邦邦的锁骨。他咬的真心实意，嘴唇碰过的地方都浮起深深浅浅的淤伤和牙印，那点唾液和薄汗让他哥哥不常见光的白皮肤变得油亮动情。Owen把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里深深呼吸，像吸食毒品一样摄取他身上的味道，顺着完美的肌肉线条留下一连串殷红的吻痕。

他比他哥哥长得更高点，这让当下的姿势显得没那么难以维持。Deckard把装着镊子和棉花的托盘扫到地上，Owen在将他抵到洗漱台上前扒掉了他的内裤，他们的衣物全都混杂着丢在厕所的瓷砖地上。当Deckard被金属制的冰冷台面刺激得绷紧大腿时，Owen的手指正将一大坨固体润滑塞进塔臀缝。他的身体正紧张，穴口的肌肉环却被迫松弛，这种强行操作的对立感十分差劲，侵略者的开拓寸步难行。

也是到了这个节奏放慢的时候，Deckard才真正意识到自己在干什么。他早就不是个精虫上脑的愣头青了，比起性爱，他现在更需要的是休息。他在回家之前就已经感到体力不支，和酒足饭饱精力旺盛的Owen相比毫无竞争力。作为一个全世界到处跑的现役军火贩，比他更年轻的Owen体力好的理所当然，一旦他们开了这个头，在天亮之前Deckard就不用期待睡眠了。

为自己好，Deckard摁住了对方的手腕，Owen疑惑但安静地看着他，他平铺直叙地告诉他：“我今天有点累。”

他弟弟的安静以肉眼可见的速度变质，Owen蹙起眉头失望地看着他的样子像只得不到骨头的小狗，湿漉漉的呼吸喷在Deckard胸前的感觉也像只小狗。这让Deckard觉得有些愧疚，他把手摸上对方的半勃的阴茎，尝试作出适当退步：“你真的很想要的话，我可以帮你口交。”

他不常做这个，口交就相当于奖励给小朋友的十颗贴纸兑大奖，在他们的性爱中次数屈指可数。Owen跟真事儿似的沉吟了一会，然后说：“不要。”

“吃饱的人才会放弃主菜只吃甜点，”他低头吻了吻他哥哥的喉结，并起的手指又强硬地往里推进一节，Deckard立马抓紧了他的小臂，“我现在什么都想要，刚刚那句话你等到明天再说也不迟，我先记下了。”

他哥哥又在咬牙切齿：“Owen，放假了就滚回自己家里去，我不是你的女朋友！”

“你就是！”年轻的男人瓮声瓮气地说，气流震得Deckard锁骨的凹陷处阵阵发痒，“我不管。你家就是我家，这里是shaw家，我现在已经回家了。”

Deckard被这套邪说气得太阳穴直跳：“那你敢回本家干这事吗？在妈妈面前？”

Owen犹豫两秒，从之后的理直气壮来看，这两秒大概是在琢磨这事的可能性：“我有什么不敢的？你要是想，我们现在就买票回去把妈妈叫醒，在她床上或者在她的书桌上....我都没意见。”他看看Deckard的脸色，很坦诚地补充道：“如果你害羞的话，换你来操我也行，没关系。”

Owen没说假话，他确实没什么不敢的，多年以前Deckard就应该知道和小精神病比下限是自取其辱，但他老是忘记这回事。年长者的嘴唇防御性的抿了起来，拒绝的话题告一段落，Owen亲昵地啄吻他的脸颊，但底下的动作仍然干劲十足。他的两根手指技巧性地分开呈剪刀状拉开穴肉，趁虚而入的第三根将穴口填得满当，另一只空闲的手掌则抚摸兄长绷紧的脊背让他放松。Owen熟悉他的身体，按入时缓慢而坚定，融化的润滑膏被精准地在前列腺上抹开又勾起，搅动的手指不断骚挤肠壁，紧窄甬道被抠挖出咕啾咕啾的水声。

快感汹涌而来，Deckard不得不咬紧牙齿来抵御呻吟的本能。Owen注视着他的脸，在他哥哥从又一波浪潮中缓过来之后用勃起的阴茎代替了自己手指，那一圈被揉软的肌肉环收缩着把操进来的任何东西都往里吸，直到性器又深又重地被吃进最里面，精囊沉甸甸地拍在他亲生兄长的臀肉上。

青年精壮的腰杆开始发力。不像Deckard仍会对此抱有乱伦的背德感，Owen并不觉得羞愧，他是因为喜欢Deckard才和他如此亲近的，相比之下他就没那么喜欢Hattie。抛开血缘纽带不谈，全世界他最信任和喜爱的人就是Deckard。他的大哥从不失败，一旦瞄准目标就势在必得，对各类突发情况春风化雨，老练得好像世上再也没什么事能让他束手无策。对于十环红心圈以外的人来说，Deckard是个杀人就像剥棒棒糖纸的冷血暴徒，对站在红心圈以内的人来说，他则是永久的保护神、后盾和可以为你吞掉一切秘密的眉眼低垂的男人。

而Owen就喜欢这个，他喜欢看他充满威严的大哥在他身下支离破碎乱七八糟。他喜欢从这个权威象征的身后、身下冷不丁地钻出来，掀翻他，侵犯他，让他无能地流泪尖叫。Owen的代名词不止有审慎，还有破坏，这是他在面对Toretto时所没说出来的。他不可抑制地想碾碎完好的东西，这场景越是盛大就越让他觉得开心。感谢桑塔玛利亚，父母在给了他这个坏毛病的同时，还给了他一个无坚不摧的哥哥。

Owen肏得很凶，阴茎整根抽出又插入，没多久就撞得对方臀尖泛红，撑到极致的穴口被冠状沟和变化角度的摩擦折磨到充血刺痛。Deckard无处可靠，他一手后撑在洗漱台上维持平衡，另一手勾住Owen的脖子好贴合动作。快感与酸胀感让他头皮发麻，他弟弟的性器直上直下地在他肠道里捅，隔几轮就能正正从那个点上轧过去，让电流从尾椎猛冲向脑袋顶。重力在这时候也成了帮凶，每次操干都能多顶开一点黏连的嫩膜，肉体相撞的声音这么大，他怀疑Owen快把卵蛋都塞进去了。

但到底还是没有。Owen稍微让性器退出一点，好让自己的嘴能够到他哥哥的奶子。他揉按着Deckard饱满的胸肌，手掌从乳根处收紧，柔软弹性的胸肉在他掌下被屈辱的压扁，然后拢起到一处，血液都往乳首上推，把浅色的奶晕挤得粉红发涨。Deckard的躯体不常见光，白皙的薄皮肤被捏得全是指痕，Owen将敏感的乳头放进嘴里吮吸啃咬，像婴儿含吮母乳那样嘬着吸，而不是用舌面去剐蹭。他哥哥难以忍受地向后弓起身子，胸口的心跳却在他嘴唇下越跳越快。

Deckard很快就被操得软化了，湿气在他眼睛里聚集，给那对烟水晶似的虹膜镀上一层引人遐想的反光。Owen的雄性象征在他最隐私的耻处进进出出，连带臀缝都被撞击摩擦的红肿发汗，当顶端又一次重重碾过腺体时，Deckard克制不住地哆嗦了一下，某种函待清空的发泄欲瞬间压过快感，几乎要把他的理智也挤出去。他修剪整齐的指甲嵌进Owen耸起的背肌，杀手稳健的手指正在水肿。

Deckard嗓音沙哑，急切地命令道：“放我下来。”

更年轻的那个Shaw皱起眉毛，没再操他，但也没放开他。Deckard再次重申他的要求，还附带把人往外推了一把：“你先放我下来，我...”他卡了一下壳，“我要...”

Owen无辜地不明所以，他把身体又挨了回来，小腹顶在Deckard的睾丸，年长者硬得流水的性器抵在两人腹肌之间：“你要什么？大鸡巴贯穿你的屁眼，你想要我和玩具一起干你吗？”

Deckard指甲抠着他的肉从肩胛骨滑到了后腰，Owen觉得那儿可能被抓出血了：“我他妈要上厕所，你给我滚出去！”

这个晚上他哥哥对他说滚的次数实在是太多了，Owen咂咂嘴。他跟Deckard挨得更近了，在对方反抗之前双手托在臀下将人抱了起来，就着插入的姿势把他翻个了身，一手卡在他哥哥的膝弯稳固着力。有点重，Owen不如他强壮，但足够年轻且充满欲望。他把Deckard的右腿向上拉，像给小孩把尿一样把他强悍的兄长抱在胸前，抓着他的阴茎对准抽水马桶，底下的穴口还在嚅动地吞吃Owen青筋勃发的屌。

“好啦，”他很温柔地说，“尿吧。”

Deckard简直不敢相信他会做这种事，他偏过头震惊地看向他弟弟，Owen则亲吻他闪光的颧骨，笑眯眯的样子让Deckard打心底里想立刻踢断他的鼻梁。他当然还是没能下地，没人能在屁股里塞着一根横冲直撞的鸡巴时还保持体力和清醒。Owen抱着他小幅度地动腰，牙齿轻轻撕咬着他的耳廓，龟头持续地在前列腺上蹭动，磨得腺体肿胀不堪。Deckard没工夫挣脱他的禁锢，也没法把自己从即将漫灌的快感中拔出来，Owen的五指从他侧腹摸上来，坏心眼地在下头用力一按，登时就能感到他哥哥的肠道把他绞得前所未有的死紧，爽到他腰眼发麻。

Deckard被操尿了。一股浅黄的液体从他的阴茎里被顶得喷射出来，先是漂亮的曲线打在坑池边缘，过会儿就变成了淅淅沥沥的断续水声。Owen帮他抖落尿道孔里剩下的几滴，膀胱放空的排泄快感让Deckard无法克制腰部的颤抖，被人抱着排尿——这人还是他所溺爱的小弟弟——所带来的的强烈耻辱则让男人几近崩溃。强烈生理快感刺激得泪液在他意识到以前就盈满了眼眶，羞辱感蒸红了他全身所有的皮肤，烧得他难以呼吸。

Owen抱着他往卧室的床走，Deckard热乎乎软绵绵地瘫倒在他身上，只剩后天养成的习惯性压低的喘气声说明他知道仍在发生的事情。Owen动作柔和地把他放在床上，还没起身就感受到对方的大腿正蓄力绷紧，他都没来得及调整平衡，Deckard紧夹着他的腰猛力一翻就调转了位置。想着打赢他大哥根本没意义。Owen摊开手示意放弃反抗，Deckard跨坐在他身上就是一记耳光，那侧脸颊迅速红肿滚烫起来。Owen脑袋嗡嗡响，他吸了吸鼻子，有甜腥的血从鼻孔里斜流出来，他也没去擦。

他的另一侧脸颊有刚才包扎好的伤口，所以Deckard没再抽他第二次。顶级雇佣兵的肌肉记忆不是开玩笑，Owen的乖巧承受让他哥哥看上去有点后悔，但更多的还是暴戾。他掐住Owen的下颚骨，力道大的好像真要把骨头捏碎，Deckard居高临下地凝视他被掐得扭曲变形的可爱脸蛋，Owen仍旧表现得天真又逆来顺受。Deckard的手布满伤茧，他的也一样，他把手覆在他哥哥的手背上，勉强歪过脑袋在Deckard的掌心蹭，英俊的脸显得有些好笑。

Deckard的手往下挪，扣在了他的脖子上，但没再那么用力，仅仅只是种上位者的示威。他开始坐在Owen的身上用自己的节奏来操，Owen不被允许碰他，就只是看着和感受着，这对已经得到满足的Owen来说也算不上是个惩罚。

受优生学眷顾的Shaw家族拥有美貌的基因，即使是以千禧一代的目光来看，他哥哥也照样是个不折不扣的硬汉美男子。这可能就是为什么Owen宁愿每次都冒着风险来和Deckard上床，也不去找其他那些更年轻温驯的漂亮屁股。反社会人格多少都有点自我评价过高，Owen有着在合理范围内的自恋，他喜欢强大又美丽的东西，对受害的弱者缺乏同情心。那些脆弱尖叫的可怜肉体全都没劲透了，既无助又爱轻信，会被偶尔看见的猫猫狗狗吓破胆子——相比起他一母同胞的、矜持又傲慢的好哥哥，所有其他玩意都差远了。

他们很快就结束了这场性爱，Owen软下来的阴茎从Deckard的屁股里甩出来，精液射了他兄长一肚子。Deckard应该去洗漱间清理自己，但一想到Owen刚刚做的事情就完全不想回去面对他乱七八糟的厕所了。多巴胺带来的愉悦轻松只维持了一小会，困意卷土重来，Owen抱着他腰蹭来蹭去，说些类似“哥哥，给我怀个孩子吧”之类的屁话，Deckard理都懒得理，他真的要睡觉了。


End file.
